


Before & After

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil always makes Dan feel better after a nightmare. Both before and after they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before & After

_December 2008_  
  
Dan flicked his light on and squinted at his bedroom door for reassurance that it was still closed and locked. He blinked twice, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, and then settled back against his pillows. Of course it was. Only a psychopath would be able to fall asleep with their bedroom door unlocked. He would never forget to do that. There was no reason for his heart to be racing.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and decided to give up on sleep for now. It was the third time that he had woken up from the same nightmare. Each time he had felt a surge of relief upon waking but then slipped back into the same world where he couldn’t run fast enough to escape the haunting figure that was chasing him.  
  
Dan pushed his blankets away and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and walking straight to his desk to turn on his laptop. He was a creature of comfort and sitting down at his computer to browse the internet was an instant reaction whenever he was distressed.  
  
He signed into YouTube and was about to search through his favorites when he noticed something that brought an immediate smile to his face. AmazingPhil had uploaded a new video.  
  
“Perfect.” Dan grinned at his computer screen and clicked play.  
  
Not only would new footage of his favorite youtuber distract him from the disturbing images that were still fresh in his mind, but it would probably help him with his other problem too. Dan had woken up with an erection that there was no way he would be able to ignore. This was no typical morning wood. Maybe it was just the mental stimulation or the anxiety pumping extra blood through his system, but he always woke up achingly hard when he had a nightmare.  
  
“Funny story,” Phil said as the video began and he immediately launched into a comedy sketch. “I realized I’d run out of Snokoplasm…”  
  
Dan slipped his fingers across the outside of his boxers and couldn’t help wondering if this was normal. He knew that most guys his age would be watching porn right now but he didn’t have much of a thirst for it. It’s not that he didn’t watch it. Dan had seen it all, from the vanilla softcore missionary style to the kinkiest shock sites. Yet he found himself more turned on by the simple sight of Phil without his shirt on than he did from the most graphic videos the internet had to offer.  
  
There was just something about Phil that was so naturally erotic.  
  
Dan rubbed harder against the fabric of his boxers and let out a few whimpers as he watched Phil play out an argument with himself in the video. The sight of his bare shoulders and the tiny hint of chest hair was driving Dan crazy. He pushed his underwear down to his knees and wrapped his hand around himself properly just as the video ended. Dan considered hitting the replay button but decided he wanted to watch it again when he could pay more attention, so instead went back to his favorites and began playing a video Phil had posted last month.  
  
There were no words in this one, just a montage of Phil showing different items in his bedroom. Dan let the video play as he moved his other hand below his waist as well.  
  
“Oh _god._ "  
  
The gasped words sounded too loud in the silence of his bedroom and Dan bit down on his lip to control himself. He was using one hand to massage his balls while he continued to stroke himself with the other. His pace quickened as he watched tiny moments of Phil’s life pass by. Dan had them all memorized. Phil would hold an electronic razor to his chin and then lick the back of his iPod and then straighten his fringe and then… and then…  
  
Dan gripped his cock firmly and pushed himself over the edge as the video reached his favorite moment. Phil took off his belt and stood up, allowing his jeans to fall off him. His hands reached down but instead of grabbing them and pulling them back up, it looked like he was just running his hands down his inner thighs.  
  
Even though this only lasted a second, it was enough for Dan and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the image locked in his mind as he came in his hand. And he wasn’t even thinking about fucking Phil. He just imagined his own hands running down those thighs, his hands slipping across Phil’s pale skin and the bulge in his boxers. Dan bit down on his lip again to tone down his moans so that there were only a few high-pitched whimpers disrupting the silence of the night.  
  
“Fuck,” Dan groaned as a feeling of exhaustion overtook him. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
He rested his head on the desk for a moment and allowed his breathing to return to normal. Every bit of tension was gone from his body but there was a feeling underneath the bliss that was difficult to ignore. Dan felt lonely. It was almost like he missed Phil and he wasn’t sure how that was possible considering he’d never even met him. Dan pushed the thought aside as he cleaned himself up and got back into bed. He knew that he’d be asleep again in a few minutes.  
  
——  
  
 _December 2009_  
  
Dan bolted upright in bed and stared at the door to his left. His heart thumped an erratic beat in his chest as he tried to remember where he was and why the door had been left open. It only took a moment before he looked down at the sleeping figure beside him and he allowed his fingers to uncurl out of clenched fists.  
  
He was in Phil’s bedroom. And Phil liked to sleep with his door wide open when his family wasn’t home. Dan let out a relieved breath and settled back down onto the bed, trying to fight off memories of the nightmare that he had just escaped. He tried to shift as little as possible but he heard Phil make a noise.  
  
“Hm?” Phil murmured beside him.  
  
Dan froze and hoped that he hadn’t fully woken up. If he just stayed still, maybe Phil would roll over and fall back to sleep. Although he’d been seeing Phil for over a month now and they frequently shared a bed when Dan visited him, the most they had done was cuddle and make out. Dan wasn’t sure if Phil was ready to see him in his current state. He thought that maybe he could just slip away to the bathroom and take care of things, but then Phil lifted his head off the pillow and saw Dan’s terrified expression.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Phil asked and turned so that they were facing each other. “Why are you awake?”  
  
“I had a nightmare.” Dan shuddered a bit as he remembered it.  
  
“I’m sorry. Want to tell me about it?”  
  
“No, I don’t want to think about it.” Dan shook his head. “It’s weird. I used to have nightmares all the time last year. It’s been ages though.”  
  
“What did you do back then to calm down and get back to sleep?” Phil placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder and watched as his face start to relax into a smile.  
  
“I used to watch your videos actually.”  
  
“Really?” Phil felt guilty at how excited that made him. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound thrilled that you used to have nightmares. It’s just cool that I helped.”  
  
Phil moved his hand from Dan’s shoulder down to his back and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised when Dan made a small noise of protest and stiffened as he pressed their bodies together. Phil immediately dropped his arms and moved back, but not before he felt Dan’s erection pressed against his thigh. He felt his stomach do a nervous flip. They were both in just boxers so there was no mistaking what he had felt. Dan was rock hard and Phil had practically felt his pulse beating against his leg.  
  
“Oh.” Phil shifted again to make more space between them on his bed, not wanting to make Dan more uncomfortable.  
  
“Sorry.” Dan could feel his face burning. It hadn’t escaped his attention that there had been nothing pressing back against him when Phil had hugged him. He suddenly felt very young and hoped Phil wouldn’t laugh at him. “It’s just because of the nightmare. This always happens when I have one.”  
  
“Oh,” Phil repeated as another realization hit him. “So does that mean… when you had nightmares before and you’d watch my videos, you would be…”  
  
“Fuck.” Dan covered his face with his hands and turned onto his back as he watched Phil make the connections. “Oh god, _no_. I mean. Yes, I guess so. Jesus, you must think I’m such a freak.”  
  
“No, I’m actually… well, flattered is probably the wrong word, but you know what I mean.” Phil couldn’t help thinking that _aroused_ was probably the right word. “And I’d be lying if I said there weren’t times after our Skype calls.”  
  
Dan was silent but he uncovered his face and gave him a questioning look.  
  
Phil laughed sheepishly and started to sit up in the bed. “I’ll go into the living room and give you a few minutes.”  
  
“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want.” Dan caught his wrist to stop him and then let go of it. “Sorry. I’m really bad at this.”  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” He watched Dan’s face carefully to see his reaction. He had wanted Dan since the first day they’d met but their relationship was new and he didn’t want to rush things.  
  
Dan bit his lip and nodded. Just hearing Phil’s voice was making his cock throb harder. “Yeah, I do. I want you to stay really fucking bad actually.”  
  
“Okay,” he replied and took a shaky breath. “Trust me, I want that too.”  
  
Phil slipped his hand over Dan’s waist and pulled him closer. He started to kiss him and Dan pressed back with enthusiasm, letting out a small moan against his lips. Phil was a little caught off guard but also extremely turned on. Dan usually let Phil take control when they kissed and Phil had always stopped before things got too heated. Maybe Dan had been ready for this for a while and had just been too nervous to say anything.  
  
Both of their hands started to wander as their kisses became more passionate. Phil’s skin felt warm under Dan’s hands as he stroked down his back and finally dipped below his boxers and began to knead gently at his ass. He heard Phil’s breathing quicken as he touched him and it sounded so fucking sexy that he moved one of his legs between Phil’s thighs.  
  
“Oh god,” Phil moaned. He felt himself get harder as Dan began to grind against him. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Dan where this was going but he didn’t want it to sound like he had any expectations, so he just let Dan do whatever felt good without question. Whatever Dan wanted, he wanted it too. If he just wanted to make out and grind against him until he came, it would still be the hottest dry humping session he’d ever had, so Phil closed his eyes and started to slowly rotate his hips to match Dan’s pace.  
  
“I really want you,” Dan whispered as his lips brushed against Phil’s neck.  
  
The words came out almost like a question, so Phil nodded to let him know that he was okay with anything Dan had planned. He heard Dan inhale as if to steady himself and then felt his boxers being pushed down and pulled off his ankles. The weight shifted on the bed and Phil saw two pieces of fabric being dropped onto the floor. They were both naked when Dan rolled back and pressed against Phil, their bodies warm and slightly slick with sweat despite the chill in the room.  
  
Dan pushed Phil onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing his hands onto Phil’s chest. He could feel Phil trembling beneath him as he flattened him onto the bed, their hips moving in sync with one another. He leaned down to kiss him and Phil wrapped his arms around his neck and quietly moaned into his lips.  
  
“Can I ride you?” Dan asked. Their faces were still pressed together from the kiss and he was practically speaking into Phil’s mouth, so he could feel him nod in response.  
  
“Yeah. Bedside drawer.”  
  
Dan kept his hips locked on Phil’s as he leaned over and fished a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. He handed it to Phil and closed his eyes as he heard him squirt some out. Dan lifted himself so that he was kneeling over Phil. There was just enough space between their bodies for Phil to fit a hand between them and move his slick fingers against Dan’s entrance. Dan sucked in a breath as he felt Phil push the first finger inside of him.  
  
Phil’s arm was pressed between their cocks because of the way they were positioned and he used this to his advantage, rubbing his forearm in an upward motion to create friction as he moved his finger in and out of Dan.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Dan moaned as he pressed his hips down harder. He was pushing Phil’s finger deeper inside of himself every time he bore down to grind his cock against him and it felt _so good_. “You can add another.”  
  
Phil slid another finger inside of him and he felt Dan’s hands tighten on his chest. The sight of Dan’s face scrunched up in pleasure and the noises he made were so sexy that Phil almost lost it when he pushed a third finger inside of him and Dan let out a strangled moan. He stilled his fingers to let Dan adjust to the feeling but then Dan lifted his hips and rolled them back down onto Phil’s hand, not wanting to break the rhythm. Phil kept his hand rigid because the sight of Dan hovering above him and pressing him down onto the bed while fucking himself on his fingers was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.  
  
“Phil.” Dan said his name like a plea. “Oh _god_.”  
  
Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock and began stroking it. Phil could tell what he wanted so he pulled his fingers out of Dan and placed both of his hands around Dan’s waist to steady him. Dan positioned himself over Phil’s cock and slowly slid down onto it.  
  
Phil fought the urge to buck into him as Dan pushed himself down further, first slowly and then building up to a faster pace. His fingers dug gently into Phil’s chest as he began to ride him harder and he cried out when Phil finally began to push back into him.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ , that feels good, Phil.”  
  
Their bodies were pressed flush together as they rolled their hips in rhythm with each other and Phil could feel Dan’s cock on his stomach. He slid a hand between them again and wrapped his fingers around it, causing Dan to let out a breathy moan. Dan had been close for a while now and the feeling of Phil stroking him pushed him over the edge. He didn’t even have a chance to warn Phil before he cried out and came over both of their chests.  
  
The feeling of Dan tightening around his cock made Phil come undone at the same time. He tried to hold back until Dan had pulled off of him but he couldn’t stop himself when he looked up at his face and heard him start to moan his name. Phil moved his hands to the bed and clutched at the sheets as he came. Dan continued rolling his hips against him until he was finished and then slid down to lean his head on Phil’s neck when his moans had finally stopped.  
  
Dan pulled off Phil but kept resting on top of him because he didn’t quite feel like moving yet. He liked the feeling of Phil’s chest heaving underneath his own as they both tried to catch their breath.  
  
“That was incredible,” Phil said and reached his arms up to stroke Dan’s back.  
  
Dan nodded in agreement and then laughed when he looked over at the open door. “Not only do you sleep with your door open, but you fuck with it open too. You’re clearly a psychopath.”  
  
“Is that weird?” Phil laughed and looked over at it. “No one’s here but us.”  
  
“That’s what you think.” Dan pointed at the _Kill Bill_ poster on the outside of Phil’s bedroom door. “Uma Thurman just watched us have sex.”  
  
“Yeah. She saw everything.”  
  
“We’ll have to kill her now.”  
  
“Can we do it in the morning? I’m sleepy.”  
  
Phil yawned in an exaggerated manner. Dan smiled down at him and nodded. Sleep sounded good. Even with the door wide open, he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have another nightmare tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
